


Exploitation

by Chisscientist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Zuko (Avatar), Azula is not a happy bunny, Gen, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai being pragmatic for once, Ozai is surprised, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisscientist/pseuds/Chisscientist
Summary: What if Zuko airbent before his banishment, and got caught at it? What if Ozai decided to try to use the fact that the Avatar is his son?
Relationships: Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Exploitation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reluctant Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497201) by [PAW_07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAW_07/pseuds/PAW_07). 



Fire Lord Ozai was sitting in his office, reading a report about a couple of proposed Earth Kingdom Colonies, when there was a commotion at the door. He looked up as one of his children’s firebending instructors - he couldn’t remember the woman’s name – started yelling something about the Avatar, gesticulating at the guards to let her in. “What is this?” Ozai demanded.

“Fire Lord, Prince Zuko is the Avatar!”

Ozai blinked, staring at her. “My son is the Avatar?” He paused. “You are telling me my not very talented son is the most powerful bender in the world and the greatest threat to the Fire Nation in existence?” 

She paled, but nodded. 

Ozai refrained from shaking his head. There had to be some mistake here. “Tell me what happened.”

“My lord, we were in in the garden, on the bridge over the pond. He was doing his forms when Azula came up and demanded he spar with her. She – well, is a lot better than he is and doesn’t pull her blasts all the time. He jumped up on the railing to avoid one, and slipped, falling towards the water. But there was a giant gust of air from his palm – I’ve never seen anything like it - and he slowed rose about ten feet and grabbed back onto the railing. Half the pond water flew out of the pond, and there was mud and angry turtleducks all over the grass. He airbent!”

This was surreal. The Avatar was supposed to be still out there in the Earth Kingdom somewhere – had she died over a dozen years ago without anyone noticing? How? And why Zuko? Though the boy was Avatar Roku’s great-grandson. He wasn’t sure if that made a difference or not. But if anyone in his family were to turn out to be the Avatar, surely Azula would make more sense. The girl was a true prodigy at bending, and succeeded at everything she turned her mind to. Zuko was... a sickly premature baby, slow to start bending, lacking the cunning and strength so typical of the House of Sozin. “Where is my son now?” asked Ozai.

“Fire Lord, um... I had the guards escort him back to his rooms, and see to it that he stays there. He has not been harmed, though he does seem upset and confused.”

“I can imagine,” sighed Ozai. Probably in frightened tears, or not understanding the significance of what he’d done and angry about being confined. What to do with the useless child who was now a dangerous liability? “Keep him there for now. I must think.”

A shame the boy had turned out to be the Avatar, despite his faults. Even some of Ozai’s advisors might look askance at locking away a child of twelve permanently under the conditions that would be required to keep the Avatar under control. His brother would have a fit and might do something ill-advised. He’d always been too soft on the boy, and ever since Lu Ten had died had doted on Zuko, fussing over him and getting in the way of Ozai’s attempts to mold him into a decent heir.

Ozai considered the matter for a couple of hours as the sun began to descend towards the horizon. He finished his paperwork, and ate dinner, before he went to visit his son.

On opening the door to Zuko’s bedroom, Ozai looked around. Then movement caught his eye as the boy unfolded himself from his position curled up on the bed and scrambled to kneel and bow his head to the ground. “Father, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to!” he started frantically. “I just fell, and then there was this wind, and - I am your loyal son, I promise!”

Ozai smiled down at his son. “You are loyal to me, and to the Fire Nation, yes?”

“Yes! Of course I am.” said Zuko, daring to raise his head a bit and dart a glance upward. His eyes were red. Of course they were.

“Then it seems the spirits and Agni himself have honored the House of Sozin. With the Avatar in my house and fighting for our nation, I shall soon rule the world.” Ozai would have to take precautions against any betrayal or rebellion, of course, but this was too perfect an opportunity to miss.

Zuko looked up at him with wide eyes. “You’re not mad at me?” he asked.

“No,” said Ozai, “I am very pleased with you, my son.” He put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. The boy flinched, then relaxed.

“We’ll have to start looking for airbending scrolls. We won’t find a willing airbending master, so we’ll have to get a little creative to train you.” 

Zuko smiled back, tentatively at first, then a little wider.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I started writing reactions to people learning that Zuko was the Avatar, then realized that I’d never seen a fic in which Ozai decided to exploit Zuko’s abilities for his own purposes, rather than trying to eliminate the threat through violence. PAW_07 mentioned the possibility of the Fire Nation trying to use a captive Avatar for their own purposes in passing in the fic Reluctant Hero, but I’d never seen the idea explored. 
> 
> Ozai may have no ethics and completely underestimate and mishandle canon Zuko, but Ozai respects power. I wondered how he’d react to a loyal Zuko, who wants his father’s approval more than anything else in the world, being the Avatar. He might try to exploit it. If he ever doubts Zuko’s loyalty, though... I would not want to be Zuko.
> 
> White Lotus’ reaction to the situation would likely be interesting. Cue kidnapping/rescue attempt, perhaps? With Iroh frantically trying to undo Ozai’s influence.
> 
> Azula would have a fit. She’s used to being the special one. I don’t think she’d handle her brother being the Avatar very well, not if Ozai decides to try and exploit it.
> 
> I’m not currently intending to write a full-length story based on this idea right now, but I might have a go at it later. Or if anyone else wants to try it, I’d be interested to read the result.


End file.
